


The cycle of obedience

by Zippumup



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/F, Human Experimentation, Necrophilia, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippumup/pseuds/Zippumup
Summary: Peridot is devoted to Lapis. She would do anything for her. But just how far would she go just to please her?





	1. Segment I: Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little story, not for the faint of heart. 
> 
>  
> 
> Get cracking and start reading.

A small and short blonde-haired feminine figure opens her eyes. She panics immediately, not knowing where she was. Her head was throbbing intensely, she herself very dazed. She felt her face. Her spectacles were missing. This was unusual, as she usually wore them while she slept. However, this was not her home. She tried to move her limbs, but all of them were chained to the corners of the small bed, which fit her size perfectly. She hears a door creak open...

“Hello? Is anyone there?” she immediately calls out raspily, though the room is in complete darkness save the small light from the opening door.

No answer.

“Please! Say something!” she continues desperately, her body struggling with the chains as she tries to free herself, in vain.

“Don’t struggle.” says an all-too familiar voice in a semi-authoritative tone. A light clicking sound is audible as the room is brightened in a blue-hued light, leaving the room to be a damp, messy stone-walled room with scant furnishings. 

The short figure, staring in surprise at the taller figure with wavy blue hair and a long blue dress, chokes on her words for a moment, then clears whatever liquid is still stuck in her throat.

“Lapis? Is that you?” is all she managed to choke out before proceeding to cough madly, her eyes watering from the dampness of the room.

“Yes, Peridot. I brought you…here because there are a few things you need to do for me. Understand? I need to prepare you for a few things.”

Lapis. The woman Peridot has been dating for 4 months now. A chance meeting at a renaissance festival. They hit it off, or so it seemed to be like that. Starting off as friends, slowly developing into a romantic relationship overtime. Everything seemed normal. Excluding that Lapis would never allow Peridot to visit her home. Peridot was never sure why, but never not much of it, as she desired to respect Lapis’ wishes. She was devoted to Lapis. She would never defy Lapis, no matter the request.

“Prepare? Wha-” Peridot’s voice was cut short by a small, rancid smelling rag being brought over her face by the blue lithe figure, allowing her to fall back asleep within seconds.

Peridot woke up again, this time in a bright, whitened room that appeared to be some sort of laboratory. She was strapped to a shiny gray metal table, her limbs restrained by leather rather than metal chains. Lapis quickly approached with a black toolbox in her hands, placing it down on a stool close to the table. She was wearing a bouffant over her head, covering her vibrant blue hair. She wore a surgeon’s mask and ocean blue scrubs. She walked over to a nearby wooden shelf and picked up two light blue latex gloves. The gloves laced every single one of her delicate fingers as she put them on. She walked back over to the ensnared Peridot.

“I know you would do everything for me. So please, don’t resist. This may hurt...but I know what’s best for you. Trust me.”

Peridot’s eyes widened as she observed Lapis opening the black toolbox. She pulled out a small hand axe and red marker and she drew a red line across the pale skin of Peridot, in the area of the exact center of her left tibia bone. She then moved to her right leg, drawing a line in the same region.

“Lapis? What are you doin-” Peridot’s lines were cut short as she felt a sharp pain originate from the region of her left leg. She screamed in pain loudly, hoping it would end soon. Clenching her teeth, she briefly thought to herself.

[I can take this pain. I must listen to Lapis. She knows best. She always knows best…]

The handaxe had descended upon one of Peridot’s legs, immediately making a gash on contact, coating the lining of the blade with blood. Blood spattered over Lapis and the table as she raised her weapon to lower it again. She began hacking at the same spot in a frenzy, blow after blow after blow. The sound of bones cracking and smell of fresh blood was prevalent. More and more blood began to spread upon the blue figure, Peridot, and everything else that was at the scene. Peridot’s screams escalated in volume as the hacking away continued, until her screams began to ebb away into small whimpers. Clearly, she was beginning to go into shock. At last, one of her legs was severed. Lapis lightly sighed to herself, knowing she could not turn back now.

[I have to be quick before she bleeds out.]

Lapis looks at the un-severed leg, starting the tedious process again, hacking through flesh, bone and the like, until she felt the handaxe make contact with something she did not seem to notice in her other leg. A metallic clanging. Lapis looked into the huge gash, her slender fingers moving past the bloody muscle tissue and the oozing membranes, to feel the metal rod.

[Hmm. This could complicate things. I might have to alter my original plan. But first, destroy this pesky rod.]

She resumes hacking at the rod, finally breaking it after several strikes, though at an expense to the handaxe’s blade integrity. It was chipping. The bloody handaxe was still swinging down the gushing wound as the leg as finally severed. Lapis immediately dropped the tool, having accomplished its purpose. She turned back to the toolbox and took out heat resistant goggles, and a piece of cloth. She wiped the cloth over her face, coating it with blood as she dropped it to the floor, not far from where the handaxe fell. She put on the goggles and reached back in the toolbox, pulling out a small blowtorch. She briefly glanced at Peridot, who had long since become unconscious from the shock.

[Need to burn the wounds quickly. Running out of time. She has to live.]

She turns on the blowtorch over the stub of what used to be her lower left leg, scalding the bleeding flesh black within seconds of contact. A noticeable sizzling sound was audible, as if beef was being cooked on a grill. After the bleeding had stopped on that leg, she moved on to the other leg. No problems. The exact same result as the previous leg. She sighed in relief as gazed at the damaged Peridot, knowing the hardest part was done. Now, only part of her preparation was complete....

-4 days later-

Peridot, once again, opens her eyes. This time, she was not restrained at all. She was laying upon a luxurious velvet bed, her entire under her neck covered by a thick sheet. Her lower legs felt odd, as she could only feel them down to the middle of her lower tibia, and by extension, fibula. She flips over the sheet, and stares in semi horror of what she sees. Prostheses.

Being an engineer, Peridot knows a lot about gadgets and modern technology in general. However, she was unfamiliar with what was attached to her damaged body. She knew prostheses and how they worked, but these seemed...cutting-edge. Almost out of this world. 

Before she could look at them any longer, a door at the front of the room opened, Lapis stepping inside holding a tray of various foods and a glass of water. She looked over at Peridot, giving the faintest smirk at her.

“Ah, you’re awake. And I see you’ve noticed... changes to your body. Not to worry Peridot, this was only part of the preparation. Which by the way, is finally complete. Now, these will be easy to control, as long as you listen to me by the letter. Understand?”

Peridot nodded slowly in response, her stomach rumbling at the presence of food in the room.

Lapis smiled as she placed the tray down on the bed, next to Peridot.

“Good girl. Now, eat up, and I’ll show you how to use your new legs…”


	2. Segment II: Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are introduced into the story! Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extended delay in an update. I promise the next Segment will not take as long to be released.

A clamoring down a dark corridor, a stench of dried blood. A blonde-haired figure with cybernetic legs walks with a vibrant blue-haired figure in a dress, side by side, across the extended hall, which leads to a mossy wooden door. It has been three weeks since Peridot had been...changed. She ended up being grateful for the procedure, as Lapis gave her more attention due to that, which made her ecstatic. She now walked with Lapis in her own home, which she had never disclosed to her before. This was indeed a turn of events for her. 

She wanted to obey Lapis. She had to obey Lapis. Anything for Lapis. Whatever she wants.

The blue-haired figure stops suddenly in place, her mouth opening to speak. “Peridot. Make sure you do what I say, this is very important, especially on what you will see in the room. You do not listen to or obey anyone else. Only me. Understand?”

Peridot glanced over at Lapis, her face stoic. “Of course, Lapis.” she replied.

“Good. Now follow.” said Lapis as she began moving towards the wooden door, Peridot following after her with mechanical footsteps, which echoed across the corridor. Lapis opened the door and flipped the light switch. Peridot instinctively followed her and closed the wooden door behind them…

A stone room. Two surgical tables. In between both, a giant machine with an unknown use. Surgical tools on each side of the table. Straps. A musty wall. Two different people shackled to each corner of the wall by their necks and legs. Both are quite short, no taller than four feet, their dress and appearance however, is quite different. On the left was a woman who wrote a black karate gi, but the belt was missing, as it was used to cover her eyes. Her hair was of a dark burgundy color, most likely dyed, styled into a shape of a square. She had heard the door open and close, and made a desperate shout: 

“Is someone there? Please help me! I have been taken here and I do not know my location! I need to find Sapphire! She was with me when I got knocked out, and I think we got seperated!”

Peridot opened her mouth to speak, but Lapis quickly silenced her with putting a finger over her mouth as a clear message to be quiet. She obeyed without question. Good girl.

To the right was a woman who wore a blue ball gown, her hair long and light blue in color, also likely dyed, with her messy, unkempt bangs covering her eyes. She was gagged, and could only make a few muffling sounds. She moved her bangs to the side, which revealed her eyes to be dark blue. She looked at Peridot and Lapis with a great look of fear as she struggled with the chains. She couldn’t do anything at all to stop anything of this. She was powerless, as if she was frozen in place, but with chains.

The karate student, Ruby, could hear the struggling of chains from the other corner of the room adjacent to her, but unforunately she was too stupid to put two and two together and figure out who else was chained, but thought them to be her own chains. Silly Ruby.

Lapis looked over to Peridot, her cold blue eyes unblinking as she spoke to the blonde haired woman in a clear tone, which Ruby & and Sapphire could hear as clear as day.

“See the surgical tables labelled Ruby & Sapphire respectively, Peridot? The tables across from the person chained up is their identity. I have big plans for them. I want them both to be bigger than they are already are. They deserve to be so much more…now, I want you to butcher them both, but it is imperative you keep their upper heads, specifically their brains, intact. Put the heads in the machine in-between the tables. Sever below the collar. Work on Sapphire first. Go.”

Peridot obeyed. She walked over to the metal table labelled “Sapphire” and grabbed a sharpened machete. There were many other tools available, but she didn’t need or want to use anything else.

Ruby’s reaction to this news was immediate and desperate. “Don’t hurt Sapphire! If you even lay a single finger on her, I will rip you to shreds!” she snarled, with an edge of anxiousness in her tone.

Peridot ignored Ruby’s warning and approached Sapphire. The woman in the blue gown was shaking in fear, her face pale. She closed her eyes, seemingly accepting her fate. Peridot raised the machete, aiming for the lower portion of Sapphire’s exposed neck. It hit the mark perfectly, creating a huge gash and causing a huge gush of blood to leak out from the wound, and a few drops of scarlet blood dripping out from underneath the mouth gag. Instinctively, Sapphire covered her neck to stop the blood from flowing, but it wasn’t enough. Peridot then stabbed the machete in her chest, landing a lucky blow past her ribcage straight into her beating heart. Blood leaked onto the sharp blade as Sapphire’s movements suddenly stopped and she hung limp, still chained. She was lucky. She died quickly. By this time, Ruby had heard the violent interaction and was sobbing immensely pleading for them for them to stop and not hurt her. She didn’t even know Sapphire was dead. Pity.

Peridot tuned out Ruby’s pleads, but was annoyed by her continuous requests to stop. She could not stop. She had to obey Lapis. She had to please Lapis. Lapis was the most important thing to her. More important than anything. Ruby was a fool in the way of true love. She had to be punished for defying love. Peridot stabbed into the abdomen of the dead Sapphire, ripping away the gown and any other undergarments that she was wearing at the time. She cut open a large gash, which of course started bleeding, but she had to cut deeper. Cut deeper she did. Past the muscle tissue and the abdominal tissue coverings. She could see the small intestine of Sapphire in plain view. Peridot dug through them until she found the mesentery on the back. It kept the intestines and all the organs together. After a few swift cuts, she severed it, allowing the small intestine to fall out of her corpse like loose play dough in a plastic bowl, immediately giving off a rancid smell as blood naturally gushed out. The large intestine and the kidneys quickly followed in falling out as well, but Peridot did not care for them. She grabbed one end of the small intestine and dragged it, dropping her bloody machete on the stone ground in the process, towards Ruby. Lapis only watched from a distance with her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised with morbid curiosity written all over her face.

[I won’t stop her. I want to see where this is going.]

Peridot finally approached Ruby directly and raised the long tissue in her hand, which Ruby could not see, as she was blindfolded. The blonde spoke, with mild harshness in her tone, which was quite unusual for her.

“You want Sapphire back so much? Here. Eat her then!”

Before Ruby could verbally react, Peridot shoved the end of Sapphire’s small intestine into Ruby’s mouth, immediately causing her to gag in disgust from the taste of the internal organ. It was bloody and bitter.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her gagging caused the small intestine to move down her throat into her trachea, which started to choke Ruby. She struggled and fought, but could do nothing as she went limp within a minute. She would die soon. Too easy. A bloodless kill. Boring.

Peridot picked up the machete once again and walked back to what was left of Sapphire.

[I need to do as Lapis asked. Sever the heads below the collar.]

And so she did. Hacking away at the already gaping neck wound of Sapphire, it didn’t take long to separate her head from what was left of her body. More blood came out, but in reduced amounts as it spattered on the floor due to the previous inflictions upon the body. She removed the gag and tossed it on the floor, then carried Sapphire’s head by her long hair. She tossed it in the machine’s open slot. The machine gave off a small beeping sound, then made a click, as if it were waiting for another head to commence its task.

Peridot moved back to Ruby and hacked at her unwounded neck, causing a large amount of blood to spurt out like a water faucet, as was normal. Additionally, the small intestine from Sapphire that was lodged in her neck was severed as well, but that was a bonus! Peridot once again dropped the machete then carried Ruby’s head to the machine. She put the head in the same slot, and the slot door closed. The machine whirled to life, making clanging, clashing, and buzzing sounds within. From behind her, a voice spoke. Lapis.

“If you were wondering, this contraption is called the Fusion Machine. An experimental way to meld minds, if you will. I have already prepared a nice body for their mind to inhabit. She will be known as...Garnet. Now come, it will take a few hours for the Fusion Machine to finish its work. Let the bodies rot...I may have a future use for them.”

THREE DAYS LATER

Lapis, currently alone, clad in a white lab coat stained with fresh blood, had finished delicately connecting the melded brain to the host body. The host body itself was a tall dark-skinned woman with a large dark brown Afro and eyes to match. She was wearing a black beltless karate gi, similar to what Ruby. Stitches were all over her forehead. Soon enough, the being now known as Garnet opened her eyes and made an unintelligible groan...

Lapis smiled.


End file.
